1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to microelectromechanical system (MEMS) devices. More specifically, the invention relates to actuating mechanisms for MEMS devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Many MEMS elements, devices, and systems are being developed. The MEMS structures, with typical dimensions ranging from a few microns to a millimeter, find a wide range of applications in, for example, variable capacitors, inductors, switches, sensors, gyroscopes, mirror devices, drug delivery devices, etc. Silicon is a widely used material for MEMS because of its superior mechanical properties, mature processing technologies, and ease of integration with silicon-based electronic circuitry. Polymers and metals are also used for MEMS elements.
An actuating mechanism is an essential component of a MEMS device. Conventional MEMS actuators are powered by electrical current generated by, for example, an electrical power source. The electrical current is directed to the MEMS actuators by an electrical current conduit composed of conductive materials such as metal or doped silicon. MEMS devices are actuated by the electrical current through electrostatic, piezoelectric, or resistive heating effects. In these conventional MEMS devices, a voltage or current power source is coupled to the actuator typically by directly placing lead lines or probes onto the actuator to cause dynamic actuation thereto.